Toyman
You may be looking for Winslow Schott, the first Toyman. Legion of Doom Team Member Toyman is a member of the Legion of Doom who uses deadly toys to plague his enemy, Superman, as well as the other members of the Justice League. This jester-like incarnation is more than likely Jack Nimball, rather than the more well-known Winslow Schott originator. Toyman's favorite book is Jack and the Beanstalk. __TOC__ Background Information On the parallel-universe of Earth-One, Jack Nimball , in early 1974 (1975 in the Earth-1A universe) a protégé of Winslow Schott (the first Toyman) and small-time crook took over the persona of the original Toyman during a time when Schott had retired from his life of crime. On his first outing in his jester-like appearance, he terrorized Metropolis. He was ultimately defeated by Superman.As revealed in Action Comics, #432 (February, 1974). In spite of initial failure, Nimball would launch a brief criminal career as the Toyman, being defeated every time by Superman just like his predecessor.As revealed in Action Comics, #454 (December, 1975) and Superman, #299 (May, 1976). In time however, Winslow Schott, believing Nimball had desecrated the Toyman persona, reclaimed the identity by murdering him.As revealed in Superman, #305 (November, 1976). After killing Nimball, Schott resumes his crime career as the Toyman. Earth-1A Universe Nimball’s murder takes place in the Earth-One universe in 1976. This however, does not appear to be the case in the SuperFriends universe; because two years later, in 1978, the Toyman is alive and well, providing problems for the SuperFriends (Season 3). The Plastic Man Comedy/Adventure Show (1979-1981) A similar rendition of the Toyman appears a few years later in an episode of The Plastic Man Comedy/Adventure Show, simply titled "Toyman." He is still dressed like a jester, but this time his costume is now red, green, and yellow, and he has a wind up spring on his back. It's possible that this version of Toyman is just an android created by Jack Nimball.The reason that this version of Toyman is relevant is because this show is believed to share canon with the SuperFriends. Meaning that this version may be part of the Earth-1A universe. Toyman_PM_version_2.jpg Toyman_PM_version_3.jpg Powers and Abilities Powers None. Abilities None. Weaknesses * Being human / mortality Paraphernalia Equipment * Destructive Toys: The Toyman posses a mechanical genius which is manifested in the form of many violent, destructive, and dangerous toys. *Life sized toys which impersonated various people or did his bidding, high-tech plastic lab equipment, and toys that are just toys for amusement. * Acid spraying squirt guns, toy soldiers with live rounds, toy airplanes with machine guns, wind up tanks with miniaturized shells, exploding balls, acid gum, etc. Transportation The Toyman has employed a wide array of vehicles to aid him in his criminal endeavors, all of which are patterned after a toy of some kind. Such vehicles include everything from toy trains to pogo-sticks. Legion of Doom Team Members Episode Appearances Notes *''Jack Nimball'' first appeared in Action Comics, #432 (February 1974).Go to the [http://dc.wikia.com/ DC Database] for more on [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Action_Comics_Vol_1_432 Action Comics, #432] (February, 1974). * He was created by writers, Cary Bates and penciler Curt Swan. * On The Plastic Man Comedy/Adventure Show, he was voiced by Alan Oppenheimer. * It has been indicated that a version of Jack Nimball did exist in the Post-Crisis New Earth universe, but that he may simply have been an android created by the original Toyman, Winslow Schott. Trivia *The version of the Toyman who appears in Challenge of the SuperFriends (1978) was based on Jack Nimball. External Links * For more on the Toyman see article at Wikipedia * For more on the Earth-One version of the Toyman go to the [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/ DC Database]. See Also Winslow Schott - the original Toyman References Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Superman enemies Category:DC characters